


Forget

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: Post Spyfall Part 2. ONESHOT Yaz/13
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i already covered Spyfall Part 2 in my previous post ep Not Alone but i had an idea and i wanted to revisit to switch things up a little bit. This is unrelated to my other post eps and follows an established thasmin timeline. I have a few other pieces in the works that im hoping to get up soon, as always i hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks!

* * *

**Forget.**

The Doctor wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the step, she felt numb, and sick to her stomach. How could he have done it? Killed all of those people, _their_ people. He claimed they had lied to them, about what he refused to divulge but whatever it was he seemed to think it was worth destroying an entire planet over. She couldn't believe it, she had seen it with her own eyes and yet it still felt unreal.

After everything she had gone though to bring it back, to keep it safe, to keep the people, _her_ people safe. It was gone, they were gone. She was alone again. She refused to even acknowledge The Master as one of her own, after what he had done he might as well be dead like the rest of them.

She finally stood, taking a moment to gather herself before slowly descending the steps. Usually she would hide herself away and deal with her emotions in private but in that moment she wanted nothing more than the comfort of another, one specific other. She didn't wan't to be alone, didn't trust herself to be.

So many thoughts and emotions were whizzing through her as she left the console room and wondered down the corridor with only one destination in mind. She didn't have to walk far and gave silent thanks to her ship for knowing exactly what she needed and moving Yaz's room closer. Yaz always left her door slightly ajar, despite The Doctor's habit of shutting others out there had been many occasions where they had found comfort in each other and Yaz had made it clear that she would always be there just as she was for her.

She pushed the door open wider and stepped inside the dark room, the TARDIS raised the lights just a fraction as she shut the door behind her with her foot before wondering further in. Yaz was sleeping with her back to The Doctor and she felt a pang of guilt at the prospect of waking her up, but she had no where else to go, no one else she could go to.

Her vision blurred with the rise of tears and she let out a shaky sigh, letting her coat slip off her shoulders and onto the floor with a soft thud she didn't bother to fold it before kicking off her boots as quietly as she could. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her t shirt, slipping her braces off she pulled off her t shirt and dropped it on top of her coat before doing the same with her trousers and socks. Once down her bra and pants she approached the bed and pulled back one corner of the duvet before climbing in behind Yaz. She shuffled across and lay her head on Yaz's pillow before slipping an arm around her waist.

With a sleepy sigh, Yaz woke with a smile when she felt The Doctor curl behind her. She raised a hand to cover hers and laced their fingers together before giving it a soft squeeze.

The Doctor lifted her head to place a quick kiss to Yaz's bare shoulder, despite her efforts to keep her tears at bay she couldn't stop them from falling and prayed Yaz wouldn't mention it as she trailed salty kisses along her shoulder and on the side of her neck.

"What's wrong?"

The question made her pause, it was unintentionally loaded and the answer to which she was no where near ready to say out loud.

"M'fine." She finally mumbled before resuming her kisses, the ghost of a smile crossing her lips when she heard Yaz sigh.

"Talk to me, please."

Her tone was pleading, it was clear that The Doctor was upset and as much as she _really_ didn't want her to stop she knew that it was her who really needed the comfort in that moment.

She couldn't stop the twinge of disappointment when The Doctor stopped again despite it being at her request, with another gentle squeeze of her hand she let go before shifting in her arms so she could face her.

The Doctor lay her head back on Yaz's pillow as she turned to face her, her eye's stung with the rise of fresh tears when she met Yaz's tired gaze and the young woman reached out to wipe them away with her thumb.

"Tell me what happened."

She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't even want to think about it, she needed to steer her mind as far away from what had happened as was possible. She wanted, no, _needed_ Yaz.

"I can't." She whispered, her gaze briefly flickered down to Yaz's lips before she leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't wanna talk." She continued, her voice still barely above a whisper before she gave Yaz another quick kiss.

The Doctor slipped the hand that had been around her waist beneath the hem of Yaz's sleep shirt, her fingers trailing slowly up her side as she pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.

"I just wanna forget."

Another kiss followed as her hand drifted higher and the self control Yaz had managed to uphold until that point was hanging on by a thread.

"Help me forget, Yaz."

She paused, her fingers tracing patterns on Yaz's skin whilst she raised her other hand to cover Yaz's that still lay against her cheek.

Yaz knew avoiding whatever was going on with The Doctor wouldn't make it go away but it was also clear that whatever it was, it had shaken her and what she needed in that moment wasn't questions, it was comfort.

It was Yaz that instigated the next kiss, wordless confirmation that she would do everything in her power to drive away her demons.

* * *

For a limited time Yaz had made her forget, _well_ given her the ability to pretend to forget what had happened. The little clothing they had been wearing when they'd gotten into bed were scattered somewhere in the general vicinity whilst the pair cocooned beneath Yaz's thick duvet. The Doctor was both mentally and physically exhausted and the steady beat of Yaz's heart beneath her paired with the way Yaz's fingers were running through her hair had her teetering on the edge of her first nights sleep in a while, though she doubted it would be without nightmares.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Yaz's voice cut through the comfortable silence they had settled into, she hadn't been certain if The Doctor was even still awake before she had spoken but upon asking the question she felt her tense and shifted slightly so she could kiss the top of her head.

The question was followed by a few minutes of silence, Yaz continued running her fingers through The Doctor's hair as she patiently waited. It was a request, one she had made more for The Doctor's benefit than her own. The Doctor often kept things to herself and even if she wasn't ready to tell Yaz what had happened, she wanted to make sure she knew that if and when she was ready, she would be there.

"Something happened, something bad."

The Doctor's voice cracked as she spoke, a fresh wave of emotion overtaking her as she replayed the moment over in her mind, the moment she discovered her home, gone, again.

"I'm sorry Yaz, I can't.."

She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened, despite seeing it with her own eyes she could still hardly believe it. Reaching for Yaz's free hand she gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping she would understand that as much as she wanted to let her in, she needed to deal with it by herself, for now at least.

Yaz returned the gesture and The Doctor lifted her head from where it had been resting on Yaz's chest to meet her gaze in the dimly lit room.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready, ok?"

Yaz assured and for the first time since finding out what The Master had done, a small smile crossed The Doctor's lips.

"Thanks, Yaz."

They shared a quick kiss before The Doctor lay her head back on Yaz's chest. The hand that had been running through her hair slipped around her shoulders to pull her closer and despite the overwhelming emotions currently whizzing through her she was grateful to have Yaz by her side.


End file.
